


Got Dynamite

by allofspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a grumpy mechanic having a bad week. Cas is all too happy and extremely flirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I know nothing about cars and I’m pretty sure timing belts take a lot longer to change, but we can pretend Dean has magical mechanic skills. Also, a huge thanks to Audrey for editing and generally being awesome with words.

**Inspired by these pictures of Misha and Jensen, and the Jared one will come in as well eventually.  


It was another hot day and Dean wiped his arm along his forehead. It didn’t help much, as his arm was wet with sweat already. His clothing clung to him uncomfortably. Ellen had brought a huge jug of lemonade today that was stowed in the fridge, and Dean licked his lips, thinking just about any ice cold beverage would be good right now. He ran a thumb under the hem of his shirt. The cotton was scratchy against his face as he wiped the sweat from his eyes and forehead. Dean lowered his shirt again as a voice spoke up from behind him and surprised him. 

“Wow,” said the guy’s voice. “I mean that girl down the road told me this was a good auto shop, but now I think I know why.”

Dean turned around with an eyebrow raised. “Excuse me?” He was a bit too tired to deal with the bright and happy tone. 

“And just as impressive from the front,” the man winked at him, as if Dean hadn’t even said anything.

Dean’s mouth fell open slightly, but he couldn’t find the words to say. He really wasn’t used to getting so obviously hit on, especially by guys. Subtlety clear wasn’t this guy’s forte. But before Dean could even think of a response, the guy continued talking.

“So hey, you seem to know what you’re doing. Do you think you could take a look at my car? It sort of stopped working.”

“Sort of?” Dean said, and he didn’t even bother masking the annoyance in his voice. The guy was wearing a pink dress shirt with a light sports jacket over top and fashionably faded jeans. He had a computer bag with the shoulder strap crossing his body and he was wearing aviator glasses. It’s not that he wasn’t good looking, because if Dean was honest with himself, he was extremely attractive. But Dean wasn’t having the best week and he almost felt offended that someone could be so happy while he was having such a shitty time. 

“Okay, definitely not working,” the guy replied with a cheeky grin. Dean almost smiled back before he remembered he was annoyed with this guy. He arched an eyebrow and leaned to the side to peer around the guy. He could see the back end of a red car. Was that… a Corvette? 

“That your car?” Dean asked blandly. Of course the guy was driving some ridiculous sports car he knew nothing about. He was lucky someone recommended Dean’s shop to him. There were some less honourable mechanics that would try to take this guy for as much money as they could. Alistair’s down at the other end of town, for example. 

“Uh… yup. It’s, um, new though. So I don’t really know what could be wrong and I don’t know much about cars.” The man had taken a surprising amount of time for the answer to what Dean thought was a pretty simple question. 

The man seemed thoughtful and his brow was furrowed, and Dean didn’t think it was possible for him to not be bright and cheery. Dean retracted his bristly demeanor a bit. 

He sighed. “Well alright, let’s take a look at her.” He tried not to notice the instant smile that was put back on the man’s face. Dean tried not to roll his eyes as he walked around the man who followed behind him. The tow truck had left the car in an empty part of the parking lot and Dean figured he’d take a quick look under the hood. 

“Wanna just pop the hood for me?”

“That’s not some sort of euphemism is it?” The guy winked at him again, smiling just a little too bright. Dean still couldn’t figure out how to react and just stared dumbly instead. It didn’t seem to faze the guy though, since he unlocked his car and reached inside to pull the hood release that unhooked the latch. He was still smiling at him as he turned back to Dean and said, “All yours.”

As Dean started checking the oil and the fluids and making sure things were at the right levels and in the right place, the other man continued to talk. 

“Wow so you really know a lot about cars, huh? You look like you know what you’re doing.”

Dean was listening… vaguely. He was mostly just nodding and agreeing in the right places, wishing the guy would just leave him alone. 

“Do you own this place? Wow, that’s impressive. It’s a nice business,” the man continued.

You’d think the cheeriness pouring off the guy would make Dean less grumpy, but instead it just irritated him. Dean would rather stay in his dark corner of the world and sulk until the weekend, when he could just relax and drink and nurse the next day’s hangover. 

All right so maybe his idea of a relaxing weekend might be problematic in the view of some of his friends and family, but he didn’t really care. It was Thursday and he just had to survive one more day. Dean was a bit lost in thought when he found himself nodding and saying “yeah, sure,” and realized he had no idea what Mr. Cheery had just asked.

“Really? Oh, okay. That’s – that’s great,” the man seem surprised, but pleased, though it was hard to tell if he was the same amount of happy or extra happy. “So where should I pick you up? Do you live around here?”

“Wait, what?”

“Well I thought since I’m the one who asked, I should probably pick you up. Is that okay?” The guy seemed nervous all of a sudden and Dean’s mind was reeling trying to connect the dots. Did he just… agree to a date? Dean internally berated himself for not paying more attention. How did he get himself into things like this?

“Yeah, no. Yup, that’s fine,” Dean found himself saying because the guy had stopped talking and it was the first real solid silence there had been and it was getting awkward. Dean didn’t really know what else to do since he couldn’t exactly say he’d agreed without knowing it, because he’d seem like an idiot. Mr. Cheery’s nervousness seemed to melt away. 

“Excellent,” the man said. “So… where am I picking you up?” he asked again. 

“Right, uh, yeah. I live right next door. That house there,” Dean pointed to the house on the yard adjacent to the shop, separated by a line of small trees. 

“Oh, it’s a nice place. So, does seven sound good?”

Dean just nodded slowly without saying anything, possibly freaking out internally and trying not to show it. He hadn’t been on a date in… a long time, to say the least. And he definitely hadn’t been on a date with a guy, not that he was really in the closet or anything. It was sort of an unspoken fact; Dean didn’t feel the need to “come out” or something just because he liked to sleep with the occasional guy. But dating in general was a touchy subject for Dean, and he had no idea how this happened. The guy had just been talking so much and Dean had just been trying to fix the car and – right, the car. 

“So your car just needs a replacement belt. We should have this type in the back. It’ll only take about twenty minutes and you’ll be good as new,” Dean said. 

“Okay, perfect. Should I just go pay inside?” Mr. Cheery asked, when Dean realized he’d just agreed to go on a date with someone and he didn’t even know their name. 

“Yeah, I’ll take you in and let Ellen know. You can sit inside while I fix it. Air conditioning. And coffee,” Dean said, trying to be sort of polite, because it would feel weird being rude now. His original anger and irritation from his crap week had sort of melted away into a nervousness and anxiety. He felt completely out of his depth. 

“That sounds perfect,” the guy grinned back at him.

Dean led their way toward the shop and turned to ask: “So, I don’t actually know your name. I’m Dean,” he put out his hand not knowing what else he should be doing in this situation.  
The other man smiled when he looked down at the hand. “I’m Castiel. Uh, you can call me Cas,” he said and shook Dean’s hand. 

Dean considered this. “Huh, cool name.”

“Oh? Thanks,” Cas seemed pleased. He brought Cas into the shop front where Ellen sat at a desk in the corner of a room. Across the room from the desk were several chairs and a TV, currently playing some sort of infomercial. A coffee machine and water cooler stood off to the side. 

“Hey Ellen, this is Cas. Just gonna change his timing belt. We should have one in stock,” Dean said. 

“Alright-y. And after you’re done you are taking a break, Dean,” Ellen gently scolded him.

“Hey, no arguments here,” Dean smiled back, raising his hands in defense. 

He went back to the garage to get the belt and fix the car. Twenty-five minutes later, he went back into the lobby where he’d left Cas. 

“All done,” he was saying as he walked in. But neither Cas nor Ellen heard him, as they were deep in conversation about something Dean couldn’t hear. 

“Well Castiel, that is mighty interesting,” Ellen was saying as Dean walked closer. 

“Car’s done,” Dean said again. 

“Oh, hello Dean,” Cas said when he turned around, smiling of course. 

“Here’s the keys. She should run perfectly again,” Dean smiled awkwardly.

“Thank you very much,” Cas said as he checked his watch. “I should be going or I’ll be late.” He turned to Ellen, “It was nice meeting you, Ellen.”

“Likewise, Cas. You’re welcome here any time.”

“Dean, see you at seven,” Cas waved as he exited and left Dean speechless again. His cheeks burned up a bit as he knew there wasn’t a way he would be able to lie his way out of the one to Ellen. He turned around, ready to try and spit out some excuse, when Ellen spoke up first.

“Save it, Dean. I know you have a date,” she smirked. Dean snapped his mouth shut in surprise. “Cas wouldn’t shut up about it, until he started talking about astronomy,” Ellen was smiling. “He seems like a keeper,” she winked at him.

Dean just nodded once and gave her a thin smile that barely curled up at the edges. It was like the whole universe was mocking him. He decided he’d rather not continue this conversation, and headed into the back room to get his lunch and a big cup of lemonade. 

~*~

Dean checked his watch. It read 6:45 pm. He paced back and forth again. He’d been trying to think of a way out of this. At 6:00 he’d considered calling Cas to cancel but then he remembered he didn’t have his number. At 6:25 he thought he could look Cas up but then he remembered he’d need a last name. Then he thought it probably wouldn’t be that hard to google the name, since he’d bet his life savings it was a rare one. But then he stopped because he figured that might seem creepy, and also super harsh to back out and really, the guy was nice and it wouldn’t kill Dean to go out just for dinner, would it?

Yes, yes it actually might, Dean thought. He then rolled his eyes at himself because, drama queen much?

So at 6:45, he found himself pacing again, but this time he was trying to figure out what to wear. He wasn’t proud of the fact that he’d changed his over-shirt three times. A red plaid and green plaid shirt lay discarded on the floor. Now he was wearing blue plaid, and Dean finally shrugged and thought, “screw it.” He was wearing dark jeans and hoped they were going to a place Dean would actually feel comfortable at. Not that he thought he’d feel comfortable at all tonight. 

At 7:02 there was a knock on his door. He took a deep breath before he opened it and, woah. Cas was wearing blue jeans, different than the ones he’d had on earlier, with a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up, and a blue tie. The tie made the blue in his eyes ridiculously more intense and Dean was sort of stunned for a second. 

“Hey don’t objectify me. You haven’t even bought me dinner yet,” Cas said as he straightened and flattened his tie, acting affronted. 

“Yeah, whatever. Shut up,” Dean scoffed, and really he was awful with his comebacks these days, but the guy sort of hit the nail on the head.

Cas smirked. “You look very good as well, Dean. Blue is a good colour on you,” Cas said and Dean tried to hide the fact that he was actually pleased with the compliment. 

“Uh, thanks, so you ready to go?”

“Of course. Right this way,” Cas said as he went down the porch steps toward the car parked in the driveway behind the Impala. Dean locked the door and followed Cas. 

“Wow, that’s yours I’m guessing. Really nice,” Cas said and Dean was glad he at least had some good taste in cars. 

“Yup. Impala ’67. She’s my baby. They don’t make ‘em like they used to,” said Dean. And this was finally territory he knew. Then he was getting in the red corvette and sitting awkwardly, not used to being in the passenger’s seat or being forced to listen to someone else’s music. 

“You can pick the station. I don’t really have a preference,” Cas said as if he felt Dean’s discomfort about it. 

“Oh… cool,” Dean said and started playing with the stereo buttons. Dean found a radio station playing classic rock and he let the guitar fill the background of their silence. He thought it was kind of odd that Cas was actually being quiet for once. “So, where are we going?”

Cas smiled. “Actually, it’s an Italian restaurant on the other side of town. My brother sort of works there.”

“Oh, cool. What does he do?”

“He’s a chef,” Cas replied smiling. He looked proud of his brother and Dean knew that feeling. He could relate.

“That’s awesome. My little brother, Sammy, he’s at Harvard right now. Gonna be a big lawyer some day,” Dean said and found himself actually smiling with fondness.

“That’s great, Dean.” Cas’s voice was soft and a bit sweet. It wasn’t as obnoxiously cheery as earlier and Dean sort of liked it. 

The rest of the drive passed with small talk about music and movies and Dean actually found out they had some things in common. Though Cas preferred books to movies and drama to action, he still enjoyed most genres and said he could “appreciate the entertainment value” of some of Dean’s favourite comedies. When they finally got to the restaurant. The big sign on the front of the restaurant read “Angeli” in a classy white cursive font. Then in the corner, “featuring Chef Gabriel” was in flashing lights. Dean smirked and wondered how big a deal this chef thought he was.

Dean and Cas walked into the restaurant, which looked elegant and expensive and Dean felt a bit out of his league. A red headed girl was just returning from having taken someone to their seats when she spotted them. 

“Castiel!” She exclaimed happily. 

“Anna, hello,” he replied politely. “It’s nice to see you.”

“Yeah, it’s been a while. I didn’t notice you had a reservation tonight.” She looked down at her papers in front of her. “Yup here it is. Not sure how I missed that. Your table is all ready, come with me.”

She sat them at a table in a quiet corner and handed them menus telling them a girl named Sarah would be their waitress and she’d be with them soon. “I’ll tell Gabriel you’re here,” she added before she left. 

“Thank you,” Cas said and Dean’s eyes widened.

“Wait, Gabriel? As in flashing lights on the big sign Gabriel?”

“Yes, Dean. Gabriel is my brother,” Cas said, sounding like he didn’t know why Dean was confused. 

“Cas you said your brother is “sort of” a chef here. Not the main head chef,” said Dean. Cas didn’t seem to understand what the big deal was.

“He also owns the restaurant,” Cas said simply as if that was some sort of explanation. Dean’s eyes just widened again and then he laughed. It was just endless surprises with this guy and he decided he was just going to roll with it from now on. 

“So what, do you take all your first dates here? Free food and wine and impress the pants off of people?” Dean said, surprising himself at how suddenly easy it was to be playful. 

Cas lifted an eyebrow. “Why, are you impressed?” Cas asked.

“Takes a bit more than a brother with a restaurant to impress me,” Dean said.

“Well if it helps at all, I do actually plan to pay for the food and wine, as Gabriel does not allow me to eat free. In fact I think he would make me pay more, just because I’m his brother, but I think all his employees take pity on me for having to put up with him,” Cas said in a stage whisper and Dean laughed. 

“Is he that bad?”

“Did you see the flashing lights?” Cas asked, deadpanning. 

“I wasn’t going to mention it,” Dean said amused. 

“If I had not intervened with Gabriel’s planning, this restaurant would probably have been about as classy as a Hooters, but with ridiculously delicious Italian food.”

Dean was sort of beaming at Cas without realizing it when the waitress came up to ask them about drinks. Cas ordered some sort of wine Dean had never heard of and then caught Dean off guard by suddenly asking if he had any allergies. Dean had said no and then Cas ordered two entrees Dean had also never heard of, but they sounded really Italian. 

“Wow, that’s a pretty convincing accent. Do you speak Italian or something?”

“I speak 6 different languages, and yes Italian is one of them,” Cas answered. Then he had his cheeky grin on again as he said, “Am I impressing you yet?”

Dean laughed and shook his head. He wouldn’t answer though because he was sort of afraid that yeah, actually he was. And a little while later when Cas’ lips were wet with wine and Dean’s head was lighter from the alcohol, it has hard not to notice the crinkles around Cas’ eyes when he smiled and how the blue in his eyes looked different in the candlelight. Dean felt comfortable, and he hadn’t felt like this with anyone in a long time. It was such an easy companionship they’d fallen into and he had no idea how he got here, but he found himself liking it. 

Their food was delicious. And yes he knew both dishes were because he and Cas had traded a few spoonfuls and Dean tried not to think about how cliché that might have been, but he also didn’t care. 

At the end of their meal, Dean was full and sipping the wine left in his glass. He was watching Cas’ tongue dart out and lick the sauce clean off his fork and he had to bite his lip because he was having a hard time not reaching across the table and licking Cas’ lips himself. 

“Cassie!” said a voice loudly from behind him; too loud for the dim setting of the restaurant. Dean turned his head to see a shorter man wearing a white apron with his arms open wide. He also had a ridiculous looking mustache that curled up at the sides.

“Hello Gabriel. The meal was excellent as usual,” Cas said in a relaxed tone. 

“Thank you brother. And who’s this? Are you going to introduce me to your date?” Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows. Dean felt suddenly uncomfortable again, with the extra unwanted attention. 

“Gabriel, this is Dean. Dean, my brother Gabriel.”

“Hi,” Dean said and nodded, forcing a polite smile.

“Gabriel, why are you wearing the mustache? I thought we discussed that it was unnecessary,” Cas said, and Dean was thankful the attention was off of him. He was also a bit amused because, was that a fake mustache?

“You discussed it, Cassie, I made no agreements whatsoever,” Gabriel announced and what Dean had earlier thought was an obnoxious tone from Cas was nothing compared to Gabriel. “Well, I must get back to my kitchen. Have a lovely night and use protection!” Gabriel said as he turned around. 

Dean flushed. “Oh my god,” he muttered.

“I’m sorry about my brother. He can be a bit… much sometimes,” Cas said. 

“No it’s cool. Family is family and you don’t really get to pick ‘em, right?”

“Yes, exactly. And he really is a good person, he just doesn’t like most people knowing that. He mostly raised me actually. Our parents were… not so great. And when he turned 18, he convinced my parents to let him be my guardian and then we sort of ran away. My parents never even bothered trying to find us.”

Dean didn’t really know what to say. He thought he had family issues, but Cas’ seemed pretty messed up too. He felt like he was intruding on Cas’ privacy, even though Cas had shared it all willingly.

“I’m really sorry, Cas,” Dean said because he wasn’t sure what else to say and the mood had gotten pretty serious.

“No, no. No need to apologize. It was the best thing for everyone really,” Cas seemed to perk up, brushing the moment aside. “Ready to go?”

“Sure,” Dean said and Cas flagged down Sarah to bring them the bill which he signed before Dean could even protest. 

Dean had drunk quite a bit more than Cas, since Cas was a responsible adult and only had a minimal amount because he had to drive. 

On the way home, Dean found himself looking over at Cas far too often and he bit on his lip and played with the hem of his shirt. When they got back to Dean’s house, Dean had decided that he was just going to go for it. He didn’t care about over analyzing things anymore. He just knew he liked Cas. A lot. So when Cas turned to say, “I had a great night,” and Dean said, “Me too,” he really meant it. Then he caught Cas’ cheek with his hand and leaned in to press their lips together. It was slow and cautious at first, but became faster and wetter quickly. Cas’ hand was grabbing at Dean’s short hair and Dean was running his thumbs along Cas’ jaw, angling his face however it benefited him. 

Cas separated as far as he could in Dean’s hands and gasped. “Give me your phone,” he said through heavy breathing.

“What?” Dean asked. He was really confused how they went from making out to not making out and talking about phones.

“Your phone. Give it,” Cas said again and Dean fished in his pocket and handed Cas the phone. He typed something in then closed it, handing it back to Dean. “You should probably go inside now.”

Dean was even more confused. “You don’t... want to come in?”

“I don’t think it would be a good idea. We both have work in the morning. I put my number in your phone. Call me, okay?” Cas said and he genuinely sounded worried that Dean might not call him. Like the next morning he’d wake up and forget Cas ever existed. Going by the sudden tightness of his pants, Dean would say really wasn’t likely to happen.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, still catching his breath, trying to slow his heart rate. He leaned in one more time, to press a soft kiss to Cas’ lips and Cas made a small whimpering noise. Dean just grinned and got out of the car and went inside his house. He leaned on the inside of the door and waited a few minutes until the car started backing out of the driveway. Cas had clearly had some issues calming himself down too, at least. Dean tried to be mad at Cas for winding him up so much and then denying him, but he could only think about Cas fondly and dear god, Dean was so screwed.

He jumped in the shower quickly, warm water pounding on his back. The steam cleared most of the wine-induced haze and as he quickly jerked off, his eyes were closed and he saw intense blue eyes and deep red lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this is going to get but there will be at least one more chapter!


End file.
